


A Fair Price

by Angeltattoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Caning, Choking, F/M, Gags, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Minor Violence, Multi, Rape, Restraints, Rimming, Sort Of, VERY brief mention of beastiality, Vaginal Sex, but it doesnt actually happen bc NOPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltattoo/pseuds/Angeltattoo
Summary: An AU of sorts. Sam and Dean aren't the good people they used to be. They're making their money in much shadier ways, ways that involve you, a poor innocent girl in the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Fair Price

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean are really not good people in this fic. Be careful reading. Obviously I don't condone any of this and anyone who would ACTUALLY do this can rot in hell. Shouldn't need saying, but I'll say it anyway.
> 
> This is PURELY self indulgent, but I figured I might as well post it. Literally the only reason I wrote this is because it's based on a (thankfully consensual) real life experience, which I have been thinking about a lot lately. Everything that happens from getting back to the bunker onwards is just a slightly altered account of a roleplay I once did. I had to make some changes, since the roleplay scenario was a little different and it was with a man and a woman, the woman wasn't super involved physically so I had to make sure both Sam and Dean got an equal amount of action. But I altered it as little as possible. Even the things the characters say in this are as close to the real experience as I could get, with minor edits to match Sam and Dean's speech patterns and the slightly altered story.

Hunting tended to take its toll on people. It was a hard, unforgiving job, filled with pain and trauma and death, and it didn’t pay to be kind. Sure, you were saving people, or at least that’s how it often started. But even the kindest hearts were damaged by the toll that it took. When you’d seen as much death and destruction as the Winchesters had, you stopped caring. 

By this point, Sam and Dean had lost their rational minds, and hunted more for the joy of killing the monsters than to save people. They had lost everyone. They stayed on the road, returning occasionally to the bunker. They sought out and brutally killed any creature that dared cross their path, and they made their money using various shady methods. Shadier than they’d used to. Their more recent favoured method of earning gained them a very large amount of money each time, far more than hustling pool had ever made them, and even better, they enjoyed doing it. 

Unfortunately for you, they’d strayed into your town, having just finished up a hunt and running a little low on money. Not that you were aware of this. 

You sat at the bar, dressed a little fancier than usual, waiting on the drink you had just ordered and taking a look around at the various people milling around you. It had been a long day, and you were looking for a distraction, something to take your mind off things. You could see several options already; attractive men and women, drinking and laughing and causing your heart to beat a little faster. Should you approach someone, or wait for someone to approach you? 

The decision was made for you when a man sat down beside you. “Hey there. Mind if I buy you a drink?” 

You turned to face him, and the first thing you noticed about the stranger was his height. He towered over you even leaning down, and he was dazzlingly handsome, with his floppy brown hair and sweet, slightly shy smile. 

“I’ve got one coming, but you can get the next one for sure,” you replied with a grin. 

The newcomer sat down beside you as your drink arrived, and you took a sip. “I’m Sam.” 

You introduced yourself in return. “So, Sam. You from around here?” 

“Not too far off. Kansas,” he told you, and you nodded. Only a few hours drive. “Just here with my brother, a little road trip. Can’t stay in one place too long, you know? I’m used to travelling.” 

You made small talk for a little longer, Sam seeming to lean in closer to you the whole time. Finally, as you were beginning to feel comfortable in his presence, he laid a hand on your thigh and whispered, “do you... want to get out of here?” 

Eagerly you nodded. “I’d like that.” 

Sam took your hand, and you followed him out of the bar, out to a sleek black Impala car parked outside. “Impressive ride,” you commented as you climbed into the passenger seat, feeling your dress ride up a little as you did so. You elected not to fix it as you sat down, there didn’t seem much point, and you felt yourself blush as Sam’s gaze fell on your exposed thighs before he started the car. “Where are you staying?” 

“Motel, it’s only ten minutes away,” Sam replied, his hand straying towards you as he spoke. You watched as he reached towards your lap, sliding his hand up your thigh. 

Heart racing, you parted your legs just a little as his hand bunched up the fabric of your dress, pushing it further up until his fingers reached your underwear. He began running his fingers over the top of the thin fabric, gently up and down, and you spread your legs a little wider. After a long minute of teasing, his fingers slid behind your underwear to your now soaking wet pussy, and began circling your clit, slow and gentle. 

Biting your lip to silence the breathy moan that threatened to escape, you looked over at Sam. He was focused on the road, but his expression and the bob of his throat as he swallowed showed that he was as impatient as you, and you could see he was now hard inside his jeans, his cock lifting the fabric. 

Letting out a staggered exhale, you clenched your hands into fists at your sides, turning your head to gaze out of the window in an effort to keep yourself calm. You were a little anxious about taking off with a stranger, but you were so horny you ached, and Sam’s infuriatingly gentle touch was driving you crazy. It was all you could do to keep your hips still as his fingers moved lower, briefly sliding just into your entrance before pulling back and circling your clit once more. You found yourself wondering what his cock would look like. The man was huge, well over six foot, and judging by the tent in his pants, he was large in more ways than one. 

It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before you were fighting to hold back the pleasure that threatened to spill free. “Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” you panted, and to both your relief and disappointment, he withdrew his hand. You whined at the loss of contact. 

The motel you pulled up at wasn’t the fanciest, but you didn’t particularly care; you’d stayed in your own fair share of shitty motel rooms, and right now all you cared about was that the room had a bed that wouldn’t squeak too loud. 

Outside of the car, Sam laid a hand on your lower back, guiding you to his motel room, the simple gesture very slightly controlling, and you almost moaned at the touch. You watched impatiently as he unlocked the door, opening it and leading you inside. You barely got a good look at the room before he had spun you around and pushed you up against the door, his lips on your neck, hands sliding over your waist and down to your ass, squeezing it roughly. You gasped at the sudden intensity, your hips grinding down against his thigh. 

At that moment, the bathroom door opened, making you jump. A man stepped out of the bathroom, nearly as tall as Sam and every bit as handsome, green eyes and short cropped hair. “Oh hey, Sammy,” he greeted Sam. “And hello, gorgeous.” 

“Sam, who’s this?” you asked nervously. 

“Oh, that’s my brother Dean,” Sam explained, his hand grabbing your breast and squeezing it as he spoke. “You don’t mind if he joins us, do you?” 

“Your brother?” you clarified. “You... you’re kidding, right?” 

You forced out a nervous laugh, but Sam didn’t smile. His gaze was deadly serious. 

“Uh, Sam, I don’t think...” you stammered for an excuse. Things were getting a little weird for you. “He’s literally your brother, it would be weird for him to join in, right?” 

“Only if we make it weird,” Sam replied. 

Feeling very anxious now, you shook your head. “No, I’m sorry, Sam. You’re a really attractive guy, and I’ve got admit your brother is too, but... that’s just too much for me. I’m not comfortable with that.” 

Sam didn’t back off. “Did we say you had a choice?” 

Your stomach dropped, your blood turning to ice as you realised that the shy, sweet smile he’d greeted you with might have been a lie. 

“Come on, Sam, don’t be stupid.” Your voice shook slightly, as much as you tried to hide it. “Of course I have a choice.” You planted your hands on his shoulders, trying to push him back, feeling the muscle there. The idea that he could overpower you so easily had been exciting five minutes ago, but now it was terrifying. Sam responded by yanking down the top of your dress, exposing your breasts; you hadn’t even bothered to wear a bra. 

“Hey, stop!” you protested, trying to dart past him; he spun you round and pulled you back against his body, clamping his hand over your mouth as Dean rushed forward, grabbing hold of your wrists in a powerful grip. You screamed into Sam’s palm, thrashing against his grip, suddenly wild with terror. You had gone home with a stranger without any backup plan, without even telling anyone where you were going, and now you were in a motel room with two strong, intimidating men with your breasts on display to them, and there was no doubt what they wanted to do to you. 

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s ok,” Dean said with a grin, bringing his face close to yours. “We’re not gonna hurt you too bad, not if you do as you’re told.” 

You lifted a leg to try and ram your knee into his groin; he quickly skipped to one side. “Well, that wasn’t very nice,” he scolded you, like he would a child. “Sam, you got her? I’m gonna go get something to keep her quiet, we don’t know how soundproof this room is.” 

Sam took your wrists in one hand, his other hand staying over your mouth. “I got her.” 

Dean ran to a duffel bag in the corner of the room, removing a roll of tape as well as a zip tie, and your struggles grew stronger with your panic. You screamed and kicked and writhed against Sam’s grip, only succeeding in wearing yourself out. Dean approached you again, his hand reaching under your dress, and you tried to jerk away, getting nowhere. He grabbed your underwear, yanking it down your legs and managing to get it untangled from your ankles, avoiding your wild kicks. He held up the pair of panties in front of your face, still damp from Sam’s teasing earlier. “Someone got excited,” he said. “Bet Sammy was teasing you on the way over here, huh? He loves to do that.” 

Sam released your mouth suddenly, and you took a deep breath to scream. But before you could make a sound, Dean was shoving your soaked underwear into your mouth. “There we go,” he murmured as he ripped off a strip of tape, placing it over your mouth, keeping your underwear inside. “Now you can scream all you want.” 

Suddenly Sam shoved you hard towards the bed, and you threw out your arms to save yourself as you hit the mattress. One of them was on top of you instantly, yanking your arms behind your back and pulling the zip ties tight around your wrists. One hand pressed down firmly on your back, pinning you down, bent over the bed as your dress was flipped up, exposing your pussy to the room. There was a low whistle as someone spread you open with their fingers. “That’s a pretty pussy,” Dean murmured, and you let out a terrified, desperate sob.

Dean’s fingers slid inside you, pumping in and out as Sam held you down. You allowed the torment to continue for a few seconds, gathering up your courage, and then, quick and sudden, you kicked out as hard as you could, and felt your heeled shoe collide with something solid, causing Dean to yell. 

You were still terrified, but god, that was satisfying. 

“Fucking bitch,” Dean gasped out, and you felt him yanking off your heels. 

“I like her,” Sam laughed. “She’s got fight.” 

“Yeah, well, I’ve had enough of her shit,” Dean growled, pressing up behind you. “You gonna kick me again, bitch? Huh? Fucking try it.” 

You immediately kicked out at him again, running on adrenaline. It probably wouldn’t get you far, but it was better than lying there and taking it. There was no way you were letting this happen without a fight. 

Dean flung you violently to the floor, and you landed hard without your hands to catch yourself, letting out a muffled cry. Dean’s foot connected with your stomach, the air driven from your lungs as he kicked you, again and again as you writhed on the floor. Grabbing your hair, Dean yanked you up onto your knees before slapping you around the face, knocking you to the ground again and kicking you once more. 

You were dragged to your feet, only to be punched in the stomach hard enough to double you over. “Not so nice, is it? You gonna kick me again now?” Dean snapped, slapping your face again. 

Frantically shaking your head, you fought to drag in huge breaths through your nose. Pain pulsed through your stomach and ribs, your face burning, no thoughts left in your head but the white noise of terror. When you were bent over the bed again, you didn’t protest, staying put while you trembled and cried. The pain of the beating had been horrific, and it was hard to breathe through your nose while you were sobbing. “I picked her up, I fuck her first,” came Sam’s voice, and you heard the sound of a zipper. 

You had resigned yourself to your fate, limp and pliant as you felt the head of Sam’s cock against your opening. You turned your head to one side, resting your cheek on the mattress, your gaze finding the motel room window, the dusty curtains pulled across it. You focused your gaze on the thin sliver of light filtering in from outside as Sam pushed inside you, your vision blurred with tears. You’d always known that this was a risk, every time you went out, but it had never really felt real. Now the worst was happening. 

Sam’s fingers dug into your hips as he fucked you hard and fast, giving you no time to adjust. “For a slut, she’s tight,” he panted, and you flinched as he slapped your ass. 

“She won’t be by the time you’re done. I get her ass first,” Dean replied, and you moaned in protest. They wouldn’t fuck your ass, surely. They couldn’t. You couldn’t handle that. 

Sam grabbed your hair, yanking your head back painfully. “This is what you wanted, right? This is why you were in that bar. Looking to get fucked. Needed my cock inside you, didn’t you?” You shook your head, despite knowing that it was true. Not like this, though. You didn’t want this. 

Dean made his way around the bed into your line of sight, his jeans undone, allowing him to slowly run his hand up and down his cock. “I want to fuck her throat so bad,” he said as he watched, and you felt sick. 

“She’d probably bite your dick off,” Sam laughed. “We can fuck it when we get her home.” 

Get you home? 

You renewed your struggles as fresh fear chilled your heart. Was there a chance they wouldn’t let you go after this? After all, you’d seen their faces. What were the chances they’d simply throw you out the door when they were finished? 

Sam was breathless now, groaning as he slammed into you. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he moaned, and you screamed into the gag once more, struggling uselessly. It got you nowhere, and he soon came inside you, pulling your hips back against him. “Holy shit,” he gasped when he finally pulled out. 

“Alright, move over. My turn,” said Dean from behind you. The second Sam’s touch disappeared, you straightened up and spun round, aiming a wild kick in his direction. It was terribly thought out, since with your wrists tied you had no hope of escape or even keeping your balance, but you were beyond logical thought at this point, your panic spurring you into action. Sam grabbed your ankle as it flew towards him, pulling it hard and yanking you off your feet. 

You overbalanced and crashed to the floor, hitting your head and letting out a muffled cry. Sam climbed on top of you, wrapping his hands around your throat, cutting off your breathing completely. “Do you not get tired of misbehaving?” he asked. “Is it not just easier to do as you’re told?” 

You thrashed and writhed on the floor, frantically struggling to get away, your lungs aching, desperate for air that wouldn’t come. Sam didn’t let up the pressure, and you could feel your heart hammering against your ribs, the blood roaring in your ears. For the first time in your life, you were suddenly hit by the terrifying certainty that you were going to die. Sam wasn’t letting up, and pins and needles tingled in your limbs, like a slow paralysis spreading through you as it got harder and harder to fight. Your kicks were wild and uncoordinated, your legs like lead weights, arms still trapped beneath you. Dark spots danced across your vision, and you had begun to resign yourself to your fate when Sam finally let go. 

Limp on the floor, you lay taking in great wheezing breaths, unable to move, the strength drained from your body. Dean shoved Sam aside, grabbing you and flipping you onto your stomach, lifting your hips, but your legs wouldn’t hold your weight. 

“Sam, hold her up.” Sam slid an arm beneath your stomach, raising your ass and hips in the air, and a second later you felt Dean’s cock slide inside your pussy. It was easier now, your body limp and pliant from oxygen starvation, and Dean moaned behind you. “She’s soaking wet. Think she’s enjoying herself?” 

“She’s a slut, she can’t help it,” Sam replied, and you could feel the blush of humiliation rising to your cheeks. You weren’t enjoying yourself, but there was nothing you could do. You felt sick and dizzy from the aftermath of being choked, and your limbs still wouldn’t obey you, weighed down and numb. Your cheek rested on the rough floor, dragging over the carpet with every thrust, and you knew you would probably have carpet burn after this. 

Dean soon finished inside you, slamming deep into you, and you closed your eyes, praying that it was over, praying they would let you go now even though you knew it was unlikely. You were trying not to think about the fact that they had both came inside you; you were on the pill, at least, one small blessing, but who knew what they could have passed on. You could feel cum trickle out of you and down your thigh as Dean pulled out, and fresh tears spilled from your closed eyes. It was hard to breathe while crying with the tape over your mouth, but you couldn’t hold back the tears. 

Both boys got to their feet, Sam knocking you onto your side with a kick to your ribs that made you yelp. "You wanna get packed up? I'll watch her."

You heard Dean zipping up his jeans. "I needed that," he said as he began gathering things out of your field of vision. You lay on the floor, dazed, trembling, listening. "You seen that shirt I was wearing yesterday anywhere?"

It didn't take long for them to get their bags packed. The entire time your anxiety mounted, churning in your stomach, crushing your chest until it became hard to breathe from the suffocating fear. Would you even survive this? Would they ever let you go? Would they kill you?

“Alright, Sam, check the coast is clear,” Dean said at last, and Sam went to the door, opening it and stepping outside. 

He returned a moment later. “We’re good. Let’s go.”

Dean lifted you with ease into his arms, carrying you out of the motel room and into the trunk of the car, which Sam had opened. All you could do was let out muffled whimpers of protest, struggling weakly but getting nowhere. Once you were in the trunk, the door was slammed shut, plunging you into darkness, and a minute later, you heard the engine start. 

You had never been more terrified in your life, and it was all you could do not to hyperventilate, forced to breathe through your nose. You focused every remaining shred of your logic on staying calm, counting your breaths even as your lungs felt like they were shrinking in the confined space. You tried to daydream, anything to transport your mind away from dwelling on the fear that clawed at your stomach. 

The drive lasted for what felt like hours. Your jaw was beginning to ache, and you longed to be rid of the gag almost as much as you longed to survive this. It was horribly uncomfortable, and you were dying to be able to breathe properly. When you finally felt the car stop, the engine cutting out, you were both relieved and apprehensive to have finally arrived. 

The trunk opened to reveal Sam standing over you, holding what looked like a small fabric bag, which he pulled over your head, leaving you in darkness once more. He dragged you from the trunk to your feet, before leading you forwards with a firm grip on your shoulder, hurrying you along and giving you no time to hesitate. You stumbled occasionally, completely blind, but Sam hauled you onwards. 

You heard what sounded like a heavy steel door opening, and wondered where the hell you might be; your kidnappers gave you no time to dwell, leading you down a set of stairs, Sam yanking you up once when you fell. You knew you were indoors as they led you on by the feeling of the air and the slight echo of their footsteps alongside the pattering of your bare feet, but that was the extent of your knowledge. 

Finally you were flung down onto a low, soft surface- a mattress, perhaps- and your zip ties around your wrists were cut. You barely had a moment to enjoy your freedom before one of the boys was on top of you, grabbing your wrists, the other one taking hold of your ankles, yanking them down and apart. There was no hope of escaping as each of your limbs was tied down, one by one, the two men restraining you spread eagle on what you presumed was a low bed. 

“Stay there and don’t fucking move,” Dean growled, slapping a palm down on your stomach hard, and you yelped. You heard him step away and say to Sam, casual as anything, “you want a beer?” 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll take one.” You listened, too afraid to even twitch a finger as Dean left the room. They’d told you not to move, and it wasn’t hard to obey, your body paralysed with terror. The only movement you made was the heaving of your chest and stomach with each slightly panicked breath. 

Dean returned a few minutes later, and you heard the sound of a beer being opened. “Has it moved yet?” 

“Not yet,” Sam replied. “I like the way its stomach moves, though.” 

You fought to slow your panicked, heaving breaths as Dean laughed. “I think it’s scared.” 

It took everything you had not to cry. 

The two brothers made casual conversation for a while as they drank their beers, mostly revolving around a movie they’d seen recently, and you couldn’t believe they could be so relaxed as though they hadn’t just kidnapped someone. Eventually you heard them get up, and you listened to the sound of movement, along with sounds you couldn’t work out. Finally you tried to just zone out, trying to block out everything and simply focus on breathing and staying calm. 

At one point, you overheard Dean speak. “This one?” 

“Fuck, no, have you seen the size of her? She’s tiny. This one. Hey, have you seen my knife?” 

Summoning up every scrap of self control you had, you managed to take a deep breath, barely keeping yourself from panicking. You wondered if they were speaking out loud like this to deliberately scare you. 

“Right here,” Dean replied. 

“Thanks.” 

Footsteps approached you, and you tensed. Something cold pressed against the side of your leg, low on your calf, and you jumped, hearing Sam chuckle. It was thin and sharp- presumably the knife- and he ran it slowly up your leg, up to where your dress was bunched up right at the top of your thighs. Lifting your dress a little higher, Sam pressed the tip of the knife just lightly right above your exposed pussy, and you fought to control your trembling, a tiny whimper escaping under the gag. Sam laughed, clearly enjoying himself as he ran the knife higher up your body, over your dress and back to bare skin, bringing it up to your throat. 

You squeezed your eyes shut tight beneath the hood, hardly daring to breathe as the sharp blade slid lightly across your throat. He wouldn’t kill you, right? What would be the point? Surely he was just messing with you, trying to scare you? 

He laughed again, and withdrew the blade. You let out a shaky breath through your nose. 

“Aw, don’t worry, sweetheart. I won’t kill you as long as you behave.” Sam stepped away, and you relaxed the tiniest amount. They were clearly enjoying your fear. 

Moments later, Sam returned. “Would you give the girl a break?” you heard Dean ask from nearby, though he sounded amused. 

“Nah, I’m having too much fun.” You felt Sam stand on the mattress, and he placed one foot on your stomach, slowly leaning his weight onto it. You tried to wriggle away, whimpering, but he stepped down harder, painfully hard, making it hard to breathe. “Stop whining,” he snapped, “it could be worse. At least I’m not standing on your throat.” 

With that, he removed his foot, and moments later it was pressing down on your neck. “Oh, wait, now I am.” 

You thrashed and writhed on the mattress, your brain short circuiting with panic. Sam’s weight on your windpipe wasn’t crushing, but it was making it a little harder to breathe, and the weight was increasing. Just as the pressure began to hurt, Sam lifted his foot and stepped away again, leaving you alone once more. 

It took several minutes after that for you to regain control of your breathing again and slow your pounding heart. Eventually, after several more long, agonising minutes, someone sat down on the edge of the mattress next to you. A hand grabbed your breast, squeezing it roughly. “So. You wanna know why we brought you here?” Dean asked, and tentatively, you nodded. “Well, I guess you could think of it as kinda like a job interview, if that makes it easier. But I guess that depends on whether you count being a worthless set of fuckholes as a job.” 

Tears pricked at your eyes as you struggled to stay calm. It felt like your lungs were shrinking. 

“We had some fun with you, because, well, why not? But at the end of the day, this is about money. We gotta make a living. And a pussy like yours is worth a fair price.” 

You felt a little lightheaded. 

“So whatever happens next depends on you,” Dean continued. “You impress everyone watching, and maybe things won’t be so bad. Maybe you’ll get sold to some rich guy with a lot of money, someone who'll take good care of you, if you’re lucky. Or maybe your performance will be less impressive, and you’ll go to some goat farmer in the middle of nowhere.” 

“He’d probably let the goats fuck her,” Sam commented. 

“Probably,” Dean replied, and you began to shake as fresh tears flowed, a horrible twisted ball of terror settling low in your stomach. What the fuck had you gotten yourself into? 

“So, if that doesn’t sound appealing, then I guess you’d better do a good job,” Sam put in as he began untying your wrists, and Dean released your ankles. Grabbing you by the hair, Sam yanked you to your feet, shoving you forward. “Stand there. Don’t move.” 

He loosened the hood around your neck and tugged it off, and you were greeted by the sight of a video camera trained on you. Sam ripped off the tape over your mouth, and removed the gag; you sighed in relief at being able to breathe fully again. 

With a brief glance, you took in your surroundings. The room was mostly bare, the walls, floor and ceiling the same grey stone, a steel door on the far wall. It looked like an actual, honest to god dungeon. To your left were a couple of wooden chairs, one of which Dean sat down on, grabbing a laptop from the other one. Next to the chairs was a chest of drawers, a cardboard box sitting on top. Behind the camera in front of you was a different kind of chair, and the sight of it made your stomach drop. It looked like a gynaecology chair, the back and seat black leather with stirrups to support someone’s legs, complete with straps. There were straps for wrists, ankles and thighs, and seeing it made you dizzy with fear. It was like something out of a horror movie.

“Alright, we’re good,” Dean said, sitting at the laptop. Sam leaned over him to look at the screen. 

"I guess you do know how to use a computer for something other than porn.” 

“Shut up.” 

Sam turned back to you. “So, from now on you are...” Sam took a sharpie from his pocket, writing something on one of your breasts, still spilling out over the top of your dress and bra. “...Lot seven. You can forget about your name. For now, you’re simply lot seven.” 

You looked down at your chest, where he’d written Lot 7 across it. It felt like you weren’t even human any more. 

“How about you say hello to everyone watching?” Sam said. “You’ve already got some interested fans.” 

You stood shaking, not even able to look at the camera. Moving closer to you, Sam wrapped a hand in your hair, turning your head towards the camera. “Come on. Say hello.” 

You couldn’t speak. Words simply wouldn’t come. You tried, you really did, but it felt physically impossible, the words catching in your throat. 

Sam yanked back on your hair, hard, flinging you backwards onto the mattress behind you. Frantic, you scrambled to get away, clawing at the mattress of what you now saw to be a low bed. Sam was immediately on top of you, strong hands grabbing your hips, dragging you backwards and flipping you onto your back again and slapping you round the face, hard. No longer gagged, you began to scream, over and over as you kicked and thrashed. 

Sam punched you in the stomach again, hard, and your screams were cut off abruptly as you gasped for air. Strong hands wrapped around your throat as Sam leaned in close. “What’s it gonna take for you to learn, huh? You want me to keep hitting you? Because I can do this all day.” 

“No, please...” you choked out, voice strained. “Please, I’m sorry...” 

Sam hauled you to your feet again by your hair. “Stand there. Spread your legs.” 

Terrified, you did as you were told, only to be kicked hard between your legs. You screamed, closing your legs again instinctively. “Keep them open,” Sam snapped, and you followed his command without thinking; he kicked you again, and you fell back onto the bed with the force of it. You curled in on yourself, a few tears spilling down your face. 

Once more Sam pulled you up, standing you in front of the camera again. “Now. Stand there. Be fucking polite, and say hello, and tell everyone your name.” He was smiling, just faintly.

You struggled to regain any sort of composure, trembling violently, and looked at the camera. “H-hello,” you said, a little awkwardly. “My... my name is...” 

Sam gave you a very pointed look, and his words earlier flashed through your mind. “My name is... Lot seven,” you finally forced out. 

“There, see, that wasn’t so hard,” Sam said, almost gently. “Now let’s give everyone what they want.” 

Dean passed him a knife, and you flinched as he approached you, grabbing the top of your dress. He sliced through it with the knife, tearing the fabric completely in half until it dropped to the floor, leaving you completely exposed. Sam tweaked your nipples with his fingers. “Cute tits, tight pussy, what more could you want? Turn around, show everyone your ass.” 

Face burning with humiliation, you turned, and gasped as Sam slapped your ass. “Yeah, that’s a fucking cute ass.” 

“Think it needs some marks on it though,” Dean commented, and you heard him stand up, along with the jingle of his belt being unbuckled. You almost tried to run, but held back. You knew it wouldn’t get you anywhere, and you weren’t sure if you could handle being hit again.

Sam sighed. "Fine. But you damage her and she sells for less, I'll blame you."

"You know how it goes, Sammy. People enjoy the show just as much as they enjoy buying them for themselves." The belt clinked softly in Dean's hands, and you braced yourself.

The heavy strip of leather thudded down on your ass, and you cried out. It came down once more, and again, and you quickly began to fidget and dance around as you tried to stay still and dodge the blows simultaneously. Sam laughed. “Look, she’s dancing,” you heard him say, and you felt even more embarrassed, but you couldn’t help but squirm and attempt to avoid the stinging hits on your ass and thighs. 

“That’s a little better,” Dean said as he finally dropped the belt. “Now it’s a cute ass. I think people wanna see a better view of the pussy though.” 

Grabbing your shoulder, Sam led you over to the chair, and you pulled back, but didn’t dare struggle further as he pushed you into it. He grabbed one of your legs roughly, fingers digging into your skin as he lifted it into one of the stirrups, and began buckling up the leather straps around your ankle and thigh as Dean turned the camera around before coming to help with your restraints. Soon both your legs and your wrists were restrained, and when you tugged on the leather straps, they held firm. Fear fluttered low in your stomach as you looked down at your exposed pussy, your legs held open, rendering you completely helpless. Sam slapped an open palm down over your pussy hard, and you cried out. 

He pushed a finger inside you, and then a second, fingering you slowly while his other hand held your pussy lips apart. “You getting a good view of this, Dean?” 

Dean was fiddling with the camera. “Yep.” 

“Pussy’s still pretty tight even after we fucked it,” Sam commented, removing his fingers. Dean approached you, holding a steel speculum which he’d retrieved from the box beside the chairs, and you frantically shook your head. You weren’t a fan of speculums at the best of times, during routine check ups, and those were plastic and far less intimidating than what Dean held now. 

“Please, don’t...” 

Sam slammed a hand over your mouth. “Shut up.” 

Dean slid the speculum inside you, and you flinched at the chill of the cold metal. He began to open it up inside you slowly, and you winced as the stretch became uncomfortable. Sam reached down with his free hand, fingers finding your clit and rubbing slow, gentle circles on it, and you relaxed just a little into the touch, instantly ashamed of yourself. You knew logically that your body was simply reacting to the touch, and it wasn’t your fault that it felt so good, but it was still humiliating. 

“Now that’s a view,” Dean said as he stepped back, and Sam removed his fingers from your clit. “We got any bids yet?” 

Removing his hand from your mouth, Sam made his way over to the laptop, looking at the screen. “A few. I think most people wanna see her in action before it really starts, though.” 

“Guess we’d better give the people what they want.” Dean lowered the top half of the chair, until your head was level with his waist, and began unzipping his jeans. “You bite me, and I’ll rip your teeth out one by one,” he warned, pulling his dick free and stroking it to full hardness. Closing your eyes and trying not to think too hard about what was happening, you opened your mouth, and he pushed inside. 

You tried your best, terrified of what would happen if your performance wasn’t good enough, as much as you hated yourself for it. But the angle was awkward, Dean’s cock was large, and you were so tense with fear that you gagged the moment his cock touched the back of your throat. “Come on, slut, you can do better than that,” Dean said as he slowly fucked your mouth. “I know you’ve sucked plenty of dicks before this.” Humiliated, you tried harder, working your tongue around him, but you choked again as he pushed forward further. 

With a sigh, he pulled out. “Well we’re not going to get our money’s worth for that, are we?” 

You almost cried, never having felt more humiliated in your life. 

“One person’s dropped out,” Sam commented from the laptop. 

Dean began unbuckling your restraints, fumbling impatiently. “This girl’s ass better be worth it,” he muttered as he released you, pulling you up once again by your hair and dragging you back over to the bed. He flung you down hard enough for you to bounce off the mattress, before grabbing you and spinning you round until you were on your back, head towards him; he yanked you backwards until your head hung off the edge of the bed, before fully removing his jeans and shoving his cock in your mouth once more. 

You choked as he pushed right into your throat, your hands flying up to push him back, but Sam grabbed your wrists in a firm grip as Dean fucked your mouth roughly. At this angle he could easily fuck your throat, no matter how much you squirmed and gagged. Normally you wouldn’t struggle this much to deepthroat someone, but you were terrified, and relaxing your throat was impossible. The only thing on your mind was getting away, being able to breathe again. At one point you retched, and wondered what they would do to you if you threw up on them. It didn’t bear thinking about. 

Sam grabbed your wildly flailing ankles, his cock slamming into your pussy, and you cried out, the sound muffled by Dean’s dick in your mouth. You hadn’t even noticed Sam removing his pants. You were still tense with fear, and it hurt as he pushed in, fucking you hard and deep, each thrust pushing you up to meet Dean’s cock and causing you to choke. To your immense relief, Dean soon pulled out, and you saw him grab the camera, taking it off its stand to get a closer view. 

Hands grabbing your hips, Sam dragged you down the bed further, his cock driven deeper inside you, and you yelped in pain. “You know, I’m getting sick of your whining,” Sam complained, and you sobbed. 

“I’m sorry, it hurts... if you c-could just... just go a little slower, please...” 

Sam laughed. “You think whoever buys you is gonna go slower if you ask nicely? You think anyone gives a shit?” He pulled out, getting to his feet and flipping you onto your stomach, yanking your legs down so that your feet were on the floor, your upper body resting on the bed. You stayed frozen, trembling, fear keeping you in place. 

Something came down hard on your ass, something thin and stinging, and you screamed. “The more you scream, the more I’m gonna hit you,” Sam snapped, bringing the sharp pain down again in another burning stripe across your ass. You clamped your hands over your mouth, silencing your scream, tears beginning to flow as he laid blow after blow on your skin. The pain was horrific, white hot and blinding with each hit.

He finally dropped whatever he was hitting you with onto the bed next to you; a long, thin wooden cane. His cock slammed back into your pussy again, and you buried your face in your arms to hide your tears from Dean, who had moved the camera in close. “Aww. Bit late to be shy, sweetheart,” he said before withdrawing the camera, presumably to get a better view of your pussy. 

Sam fucked you briefly before pulling back and grabbing the cane again, and you started to beg. 

“Please, don’t...” you were interrupted by a cry as the cane landed, and you immediately pressed your hands over your mouth again to try and keep quiet. Your ass was on fire, each hit more unbearable than the last until you were sobbing, struggling to muffle the sound. You felt sick, and you squeezed your eyes tightly shut, praying for it to be over. God, please let it be over.

“Should make her suck your cock, she needs the practice,” you heard Dean say behind you. 

“I’m sure you can give her some encouragement.” Sam climbed onto the bed, lying on his back. “Get up here, slut.” 

Crawling onto the bed, you didn’t bother to protest as you took Sam’s cock in your mouth, trying your absolute best in the hopes that they would go easier on you. “That’s a little better,” Sam said as he placed a hand on the back of your head, pushing you down slowly. “All the way down your throat, that’s it.” Summoning up every scrap of self control you had, you managed to relax your throat, holding Sam’s cock there for a few seconds before choking. “There we go. See, was that so hard?” 

The cane thwacked against your ass, and you yelped around Sam’s cock. “Now it is,” he said, the grin on his face obvious from his tone. “Still, think of it as training.” Dean hit your ass again just as you took Sam’s cock into your throat again, and you gagged, Sam’s hand on your head preventing you from pulling up. Dean gave you three hits in quick succession as his brother held you there, and you couldn’t even make a sound, choking and panicking as you struggled against the intrusion blocking your windpipe. 

It felt like an eternity before Sam let go, and you pulled back, gasping for air. To your relief, Sam didn’t push you back down onto his cock, but he did pull it back out of the way before pressing on your head again, pushing your face right up close to his balls. “Lick,” he ordered, and you closed your eyes, taking a deep breath before beginning to lick and suck them. Sam groaned. “Oh, yeah, that’s good.” 

“I think she should go lower,” Dean said as he ran the cane threateningly over your ass. “Put that tongue to use somewhere else.” 

You hesitated, wondering how the hell to get out of this one. “You heard him,” Sam said, spreading his legs further to give you more room. 

Taking a deep, shaking breath, you shuffled backwards to give yourself enough space, leaning in, and paused. You really, really didn’t want to do this. 

The cane came down hard enough for you to scream, leaving a strip of fire against your skin. Fighting back more tears, you buried your face between Sam’s legs, sticking out your tongue. The taste wasn’t particularly pleasant, and you squeezed your eyes shut, praying for it to be over. 

“You can do better than that,” Sam said as Dean brought the cane down again. 

“Come on, get your tongue in there,” Dean snapped, and you pushed your tongue in further, struggling to breathe with your face buried in Sam’s crotch. Dean hit you again, and you yelped. 

“She’s like a little rabbit,” Dean laughed. “Look at the way she jumps.” You jolted at the next hit, trying to focus on doing a good enough job rimming Sam that they wouldn’t punish you again. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Sam moaned. “You should get up here and ride my cock.” 

This time, dazed and exhausted, you did as you were told without question. Pulling away from Sam’s ass, you crawled up to straddle him, sinking down onto his cock without protest and wondering just how long this would go on for. 

Your legs shook as you bounced up and down, hands braced on Sam’s chest. By this point you felt a little spaced out, everything beginning to blur together. Legs aching. Pussy throbbing. You kept moving, trying to forget about the camera recording your every move. Surely they’d filmed everything they needed to now? But it would seem this wasn’t just about showing you off; it was equally about causing you to suffer. Sam and Dean seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves, and you could only presume everyone else was enjoying the show too. 

When Sam ordered you to turn around on top of him so he could see your bruised ass while you sucked Dean’s cock, you didn’t protest, exhausted as you turned. You could feel Sam’s hands spreading your ass open. “If you thought it hurt when we fucked your pussy,” he said, pressing a finger against your tight rear opening, “then imagine how much it’ll hurt in here.” He pressed the tip of the finger inside, dry, and you whimpered around Dean’s cock. 

“I get to fuck her ass, that was the deal,” Dean put in. “You’ve had way too much fun already.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He slapped your sore ass with his hand. “Come on, you’re slowing down. Keep going. Fuck, I’m gonna come soon...” 

You could feel your thighs trembling, your legs aching as you forced yourself to keep bouncing on Sam’s cock. Sam let out a groan of pleasure as he finally came inside you, panting. “Fuck,” he gasped out after a moment, “she needs to practice her deep throating, but that pussy feels amazing.” 

When he finally ordered you off him, you slumped on the bed on your stomach, panting, utterly drained. You were completely unresisting as you were dragged roughly into position, bent over the bed once again, and the next thing you knew, Dean’s cock was pressing up against your ass. 

The pain snapped you out of your daze, and you shrieked, scrambling to get away, but firm hands held you in place as he snapped at you to stay quiet. It felt like Dean had used lube, but there was no warm up, and his cock felt like it was splitting you open. Clawing at the mattress, you writhed and struggled, but it got you nowhere, and soon exhaustion took hold once more as Dean began fucking your ass hard. “Oh yeah, that’s a good view,” Sam commented, and you imagined he was holding the camera close to the action, getting a view of Dean slamming into you, your hole stretched around him. 

For a while you lay still, tears on your cheeks, but one particular thrust was deep enough for you to scream. “Did we not tell you to shut up?” Sam snapped. “Dean, give me the cane.” 

Dean pulled out, and you gritted your teeth, tensing in anticipation of the blow. By now the pain was completely overwhelming, nauseating, and you broke down, your body jerking with harsh sobs that you were powerless to hold back. “Please,” you sobbed, your voice cracking. “Stop, god, please, please stop, I can’t... I can’t take any more, please...” 

Sam continued to hit you as you begged and pleaded, until eventually, finally, he dropped the cane. Dean grabbed your hair, dragging you back over to the chair at the other end of the room and throwing you back into it. He didn’t strap you down this time, but he didn’t need to. You were in a daze, still sobbing, the world blurred with tears. “Aww, sweetheart, we haven’t even done my favourite thing yet,” Dean said, and you somehow found the energy to turn your head to look at him. He seemed, confusingly, to be pulling on a strap on, but when he positioned himself between your legs, you realised why. 

Sam held the camera close as Dean lined up and began easing into you again slowly, his cock slipping back into your ass, the strap on positioned just above his dick pressing into your pussy. Now he could fuck both at the same time. “Fuck, now your ass feels even tighter,” he groaned, one hand gripping your thigh, the other moving around to rub your clit, and you whimpered, completely unresisting. 

At first the pain was all you could think about, but before long, the touch against your clit started to feel good. Too spaced out to really care, you closed your eyes, the sensations between your legs the only thing you were aware of, pain and pleasure competing. Your ass burned and your pussy ached, but having them so full felt sort of good, too, and Dean’s fingers were skilled, rubbing over your clit until you could feel the ache of an orgasm approaching. You wanted to fight it, to hold it off, but you simply didn’t have the energy. 

Your orgasm hit fast and sudden, and you cried out, gripping the leather seat beneath you tightly. The pleasure exploded in waves, and Dean moaned. “That feel good, sweetheart? Maybe we’ll get our money’s worth for you after all.” 

Removing his hand from your clit as you came down from your high, he reached out to wrap his hands around your throat. Your hands automatically flew up to grab his wrists, trying to pull his hands away as he squeezed harder, starting to cut off your breathing, but it was hopeless. Dean tightened his grip, finally cutting off your airway completely, and you slapped uselessly at his arms, weak and fighting for air as he continued to fuck you. “Shit, I’m gonna come,” he panted, speeding up his thrusts, slamming roughly into your ass while the dildo slid in and out of your pussy. “Fuck...” 

He spilled inside your ass, loosening his grip on your throat just enough for you to breathe, dragging in oxygen through your compressed windpipe. Your throat felt bruised and sore, as did pretty much every other part of your body, your ass and pussy in particular pulsing with dull pain as Dean finally pulled out. 

Sam had set the camera back down on the tripod, and was now leaning over the laptop. “Not a bad price,” you heard him say. “I’m good with that. That’ll keep us going for a while, unless we get bored. What do you think?” 

You felt strangely spaced out, completely dazed and utterly exhausted. Dean dragged you up onto your feet, and you stumbled with him as he led you back over to the bed, throwing you down onto it again and beginning to fasten the restraints around your ankles and wrists once more. When he was done, he made his way over to Sam. “No one else bidding higher?” 

“Seems to have stopped.” 

“Alright then. We got ourselves a deal.” 

Limp on the bed, you watched as Dean turned back to look at you. “Looks like we’ve found you a new home,” he said with a grin. 

“Please,” you whispered, your voice hoarse, barely a whisper. “Please let me go.” 

Dean laughed. “Oh yeah, sure, we’ll just throw all that money away.” He began pulling his jeans on. “You can just stay there tonight. We’ll bring you some water, maybe even some food, if we’re feeling nice. And then tomorrow, we can go on a little adventure.” 

Turning your face away, you closed your eyes, letting your tears flow. There didn’t seem to be a way out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this brought back some good memories. Thankfully the people I did this with didn't punch me TOO hard (hard enough!) and were nice enough to let me go afterwards! I can confirm that our poor reader in this fic is going to have a hard time walking for a few days, and I doubt she'll get a nice bath and a rest afterwards.


End file.
